


let's be alone together

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, minor mention of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Rhys chuckled against her core and when his teeth scraped against her sensitive skin, Feyre threw her head back and let out a moan so loud that the neighbors might have heard it.kinktober day 01: face sitting





	let's be alone together

**Author's Note:**

> fic title: fall out boy - alone together  
[link to my kinktober prompt list](https://quakeriders.tumblr.com/post/188064406904/kinktober-2019)
> 
> note: I split up the fics for easier navigation and tagging. I thought I didn't want 31 fics that are like 1k words long, but I'd rather properly tag them all so that you know whats going on in each one.

Feyre wrapped her mouth tightly around his cock and sucked until Rhys let out a low groan, dropping onto his back and sliding one hand in her hair.

She smiled around him, closing her eyes and taking him deeper until she felt the tip of her nose brush his abdomen, her gag-reflex taking over and she had to let go.

“Shit.” Rhys moaned, his grip on her tight but not controlling. “Shit, fuck, Feyre, shit.”

This time she did laugh. Pressing her tongue flat to the underside of his cock and licking up until she took the tip back into her mouth. Immediately, she let go with a pop and batted her eyelashes playfully at him.

“You like that?” Her voice was sweet.

Rhys let out a breathless laugh, raising his head only long enough to lock eyes with her. But when her lips once again wrapped tightly around him and she hollowed out her cheeks, his head fell back down and he let out another groan.

“Yeah, baby, I like that.”

His voice send a shiver down her spine and Feyre once again took him as deep as she could and when he bucked, a string of nonsense escaping his lips, Feyre sat up suddenly.

His eyes were wild and searching and when he found her smirking like a cat, he let out a sigh and was once again reaching for her. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Feyre didn’t bother with a verbal reply, instead she slid onto his lap, placing her knees on either side of his waist and reached for his cock once more. But Rhys stopped her. His hands gripping her hips and pulling. 

“What are you doing?” Feyre asked, frowning down at him.

“Returning the favour.” He purred and Feyre squeaked when she was lifted off his lap and was slid up body until she was kneeling over his face.

“Rhys.” Her voice was small, almost timid, and she had to lean back to look him in the eyes. It took him a while to return her look and when he did, Feyre licked her lips nervously. “Are you okay? I mean like this?”

She unnecessarily gestured to the way her knees were caging him in and Rhys slowly, deliberately followed her gaze. Still looking at her, he turned his face to one side, pressing a kiss to her inner thighs and then to the other side and echoing the kiss. “I’m quite alright. Actually, this might be my favourite place on earth.”

She let out a snort, not entirely convinced, but when Rhys began drawing small circles into the skin of her hips and placing a line of kisses from her inner thigh to her burning and wet core, she began to believe him.

“Mhh.” Rhys hummed, the vibrations almost making her loose her balance, causing her to blindly reached forward, gripping the soft fabric of their headboard and biting her bottom lip as his tongue finally slipped between her folds and licked his way up in a long, luxurious stripe.

“Oh, shit.” Feyre gasped. Her muscles clenched and she shut her eyes tightly.

Rhys chuckled against her core and when his teeth scraped against her sensitive skin, Feyre threw her head back and let out a moan so loud that the neighbors might have heard it.

His hands slipped around her, gripping her by the ass and pulling her closer until she could feel his lips and nose and chin pressing into her and Feyre moved on instinct. She bucked her hips, trying to be even closer to that wicked tongue that slipped into her and when Rhys stopped her movements with his grip, she froze.

“Babe?” Feyre asked, gasping for breath and suddenly horrified that she had gone too far, pushed too soon, made him remember things he should never have lived through.

Rhys squeezed her ass, kissing around her clit and making fireworks go off behind her eyes. And then he whispered, “Even if you decide to choke me to death, this is still my favourite place.”

Feyre laughed then. Laughed and leaned back to say something snarky and witty and just as obnoxious as Rhys’ words had been, but he wrapped his lips around her clit once more, somehow slipping one finger into her and sucked. Hard.

A scream tore from her throat and Feyre’s hand slammed back onto the headboard. That single finger moving in and out of her, curling just in the way that made her go crazy and when his tongue flicked over her clit once again, Feyre lost it.

Her orgasm swept over her in a rush, causing her muscles to lock up and her nails to dig into the headboard. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

When she could think again, she realized that Rhys was laughing softly. He had shifted her to sit on his chest and when she looked down at him, the lower side of his face was drenched and those violet eyes were full of something that made her insides catch on fire.

“You liked that?” He asked, his voice mocking.

Feyre just let out a satisfied sigh, sliding down his body and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yeah, babe, I liked it. How about you?”

He kissed her back, giving her a taste of herself and murmured against her lips, “As long as it’s with you, I love everything. Because I love you.”

Feyre felt her throat close up and she pressed another kiss to his lips. “I love you, too.”

And when she shifted, she felt his hardness digging into her thigh and she let out a laugh. “I think, you’ll really love what comes next.” She purred in an imitation of his usual seductive voice and spread her legs to sit up on his lap.

When she aligned his cock and slowly lowered herself down on him, Rhys’ fingers dug hard into her skin and a low groan escaped his lips.

“Fuck yeah, I really love that.” He gasped, pushing his hips up until Feyre felt him bottoming out and the fullness made her lean forward and grab him by his shoulders.

“Told ya.” She said, her wink cut short when Rhys thrust up into her. Feyre gripped him hard and slammed her own hips down to meet his next thrust.


End file.
